The present invention relates to polymeric film, and more particularly to coextruded packaging film.
In one aspect of the invention, a packaging film comprises an outer layer comprising a material selected from fully hydrolyzed polyvinyl alcohol, partially hydrolyzed polyvinyl alcohol, and polyethylene oxide; an intermediate layer comprising a material selected from fully hydrolyzed polyvinyl alcohol, partially hydrolyzed polyvinyl alcohol, and polyethylene oxide; and an inner layer comprising a material selected from acid/acrylate copolymer, styrene maleic anhydride copolymer, ethylene acrylic acid copolymer, ionomer, cellulose, hydroxy propyl cellulose, polyether block amide copolymer, polyhydroxy butyric acid, polyhydroxy valeric acid, polyethylene oxide, polyester, copolyester, polyethyloxazoline, polyurethane, partially metal salt neutralized acid/acrylate copolymer, and a blend of acid/acrylate copolymer and ionomer.
In another aspect of the invention, a method for coextruding a packaging film comprises the steps of simultaneously extruding an outer layer comprising a material selected from fully hydrolyzed polyvinyl alcohol, partially hydrolyzed polyvinyl alcohol, and polyethylene oxide, an intermediate layer comprising a material selected from fully hydrolyzed polyvinyl alcohol, partially hydrolyzed polyvinyl alcohol, and polyethylene oxide, and an inner layer comprising a material selected from acid/acrylate copolymer, styrene maleic anhydride copolymer, ethylene acrylic acid copolymer, ionomer, cellulose, hydroxy propyl cellulose, polyether block amide copolymer, polyhydroxy butyric acid, polyhydroxy valeric acid, polyethylene oxide, polyester, copolyester, polyethyloxazoline, polyurethane, partially metal salt neutralized acid/acrylate copolymer, and a blend of acid/acrylate copolymer and ionomer; joining the layers together at an annular coextrusion die; and hot blowing the coextrudate to make the packaging film.
In an alternative method, the materials just described are simutaneously extruded; joined together at a sheet coextrusion die; and cast to make the packaging film.